defianceofheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Daidoji Kiyomi
Background Kimi is one of the Hiramichi, a vassal family of the Daidoji whose purpose is to forge weapons and armor for Daidoji soldiers. Kimi's father is the current head of the family. As the younger of two identical twins (by twenty minutes), Kimi's birth was auspicious, since twin births are considered lucky. Unfortunately, her mother died in childbirth, and as the younger of the two, Kimi has often felt the blame laid against her, although it may just be her imagination. Although the two twins are identical in most respects, their personalities are distinct from one-another. Kimi is quieter than her brother Daidoji Jedaite, and far more reserved. Whereas her brother was encouraged to participate in the Dojo from a young age, and guided closely by their father, Kimi was left mostly to her own devices. As they got older, her brother was always away at the Dojo or fulfilling important errands on behalf of the family, and so it inevitably fell to Kimi to remain behind and help with the work at the forge. It was not long, however, before Kimi's fascination with the forging process grew. Her father noticed this and cultivated it, and for the first time since her birth, he lowered his resentment over his wife's death and bonded with his daughter over their mutual devotion to the Hiramichi Duty. He has passed on to Kimi everything he knows about folding and working metal, and he has even entrusted her with actual work, despite her youth. In most things he prefers his son, but it is clear that Kimi has earned his favor in matters regarding the ancestral duty of the Hiramichi. Kimi is well aware that she only competes at the Topaz championship due to the work of her twin brother, and feels further endebted to him for this action, which she believes she does not deserve. For her part, Kimi wants only to be of some use to the clan, and to serve the Daidoji as her ancestors did. She is extremely protective of her older brother, and their friendship, despite their differences, is extremely close. Personality Kimi is INFJ - Idealist Temperament, Counselor Type. Kimi contrasts with her twin in that she is quiet, observant, and attentive. She possesses a very genuine spirit, is sensitive to other's feelings and emotions, and is compassionate towards others. She is driven by a distinct want to be helpful to others, and wishes to preserve her family's proud traditions. Kimi is generally introspective. She does not communicate in groups often. However, one-on-one, she opens up easily, and tends to bond on a personal level. She is more comfortable with people she already knows. Acutely self-aware, Kimi is perhaps not as socially graceful as she would like to be, and lacks confidence in group activity. But she cooperates well, and helps ensure that all within the group remain harmonious. Kimi values harmony and finds herself in the role of peacekeeper more often than not. She does not fight the tendencies of others; she rationalizes and accepts others for who they are. However, she has a stubborn streak hidden inside, which normally does not come to the surface unless passivity would inflict harm to one she cares about. Kimi idealizes Bushido as the ultimate goal of any Samurai. She feels strongly about Compassion and Honor, although she also values Honesty and Loyalty. One who becomes her friend will find her to be a strong one, loyal to the end, and always supportive. Meta Insight Rank 1 Kakita Bushi 1 Right now, Kimi is an underdeveloped character, mechanically. This is by design; if she advances past Rank 1, she will diverge into the Daidoji Bushi school and become a Yojimbo. When this happens, her mechanics will be optimized for how she is designed to work, but until then, her skill set is a little scattered. Kimi's highest skills are Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu, and Craft: Weaponsmith. Her highest rings are Fire and Earth. She is a Paragon of Duty and is designed to take on a protective role in combat, and a utility role out of combat. Kimi's skill at weaponsmithing gives the party unique utility opportunities. She can sharpen a dulled blade, forge new weapons, or even give temporary damage bonuses to existing weaponry. However, she requires the resources to do so well. If the party needs a defensive warrior with utility options, she's the hands-down best choice. Category:NPCs Category:RPG Cast